1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning tool, in particular to a combined mop which integrates dust collector with steam cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the household ground cleaning appliance usually combines the functions of a dust collector and a steam mop. The dust collector is used to clean large dust and waste scraps, and the steam mop is used to clean sticky floating dust or oil stains, where the steam mop can heat up the stains by high-temperature steam and then wipe off the stains by the fabric at the bottom of the mop. The advantage of the above combination is that the time for a user to replace cleaning tool can be saved, and the user can switch the cleaning tool if the current cleaning tool cannot clean the stains; when the area to be cleaned is larger, the user can save more time.
In general, this kind of device usually adopts dust collector—steam cleaner integration design; in other words, both the dust collector and the steam cleaner are integrated into the housing of the mop rack, and cannot be separated. Which makes the device too heavy and the device can only be used to clean the ground, but cannot be used to clean a table, wall or window, etc.; if the user want clean the table, wall or window, the user should use other devices or install the special-purpose accessories on the rear of the device to clean the above objects; after the user cleans the above objects, the user should uninstall the accessories to switch to the grounding cleaning mode, which will waste a lot of time.